Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 170
, and . The Alley: Callisto intends to marry Warren against his will. The X-Men object, and take that moment to break their bonds and start another fight. While Nightcrawler manages to defeat Callisto by multiply porting with her, his companions aren't nearly so lucky as Plague gets the drop on Storm. Nightcrawler backs down - he's unwilling to kill Callisto, and Plague is more than willing to finish Storm. Callisto reveals the origins of the Morlocks.Including our first reference about Caliban's powers to detect other mutants! Elsewhere, Caliban tells Kitty he cannot bring her fever down. Kitty pleads with Caliban to save the X-Men, and gives him an ultimatum - help the X-Men and she'll stay with him, refuse and she'll hate him forever! Interlude: Mystique is running from dogs across a familiar landscape.At least it would be if you read ! Her ankle breaks and she tumbles into a stream. Jason Wyngarde pulls the dogs off her, but only to give Lady Jean Grey the pleasure of slitting her throat! Mystique wakes up. She goes downstairs where Destiny is waiting for her. They talk, and Destiny says the being responsible works on a fundamental level of time and space.Its really unclear who the assailant is, even in hindsight. The presence of Jason Wyngarde and Lady Jean seems to imply Mastermind. All similar 'weird' experiences end with the defeat of Mastermind in , but he certainly is not that powerful. The Beyonder is sufficiently powerful, but Secret Wars will not start until , which would lead you to believe there would be additional references over the intervening issues. Suddenly, a timeline becomes clear to Destiny, and she shouts out that Rogue is in danger! Mystique rushes up to her room, but as Destiny predicts she is already gone. We briefly see Rogue on a Greyhound bus. Masque starts playing with Storm's features, and Nightcrawler demands he stop. Callisto offers him membership in the Morlocks, and he declines. Suddenly, Caliban appears in the chamber carrying Kitty! Colossus easily snaps the 'stronger' chains they bound him with in his rage at seeing her thus, and Nightcrawler tells the Morlocks that he needs to be allowed to get her to the Mansion's medilab. Callisto refuses. Caliban tells Nightcrawler that leadership of the Morlocks is decided by a one-on-one duel, and he's in the process of challenging Callisto to one when she informs him these duels are to the death. At that point Storm tells Nightcrawler to back down - she is leader of the X-Men, and the challenge is hers to make. Protests from her teammates that she is still feverish are ignored. Hoping to unnerve Storm, Callisto tosses a dagger high in the air to her, but Storm catches it smoothly out of the air. The duel is fierce, and Callisto scores first blood. But eventually Storm gets her opening and uses her cape to tie up Callisto's dagger arm. She raises up Callisto's arm, opening her up for Ororo's dagger thrust - straight through Callisto's heart!This was hugely significant at the time - Storm had been sworn to never take a human life since her first appearance, and this is the first time she ever willingly and intentionally took action likely to lead to *anything's* death. Callisto collapses. Callisto lives, but only because of the quick action of the Morlock Healer (offstage). Ororo takes Angel, and offers the Morlocks sanctuary at Xavier's. While they choose to remain, Caliban verbally wishes that they become friends. Epilogue: Alaska. Dawn finds Scott and Maddie awake and making out on the couch. Maddie offers to make breakfast, and when the bright sun causes her to squint she asks Scott if she can borrow his glasses, reaching over to grab them. Scott reacts in horror and hits her to prevent it. She demands an explanation and he shows her his power. They make up. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * This is the same dream incarnation of Jean Mastermind created to corrupt Phoenix (Phoenix Force) - see - . * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * Greyhound bus | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * This is the conclusion of the story started in . * Prior to this storyline, the Morlock Caliban appeared in . | Links = * - See for further referencing }} References